Un cuento de familia Scamander-Lovegood
by pokerface98
Summary: Todos hablan de los Weasleys y Potters, pero ¿Alguien se pregunta cómo fue la historia de la familia de Luna Lovegood? Aquí una pequeña historia sobre ella, su esposo, sus hijos y sus romances...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son autoría de J.K. Rowouling. Solo la trama es mía.

¡Hola! Bueno... Primero que todo esta historia tiene título a cambiar, no sé cual podría resultar ser el indicado. Para quienes quieran saber, esta historia es sobre la familia de Luna Lovegood, bueno, Scamander, luego de la Segunda Guerra del mundo mágico. Habla sobre cómo crecieron sus hijos, los gemelos, y de como son en Hogwarts. Me concentraré al avanzar en Lorcan (Que es mi personaje favorito de la tercera generación) y seguiré con su vida más que con la de su gemelo Lysander.

Será una historia de amor con un inicio un poco desviado xD Pero al final será un Lorcan/Lily Luna. ¡Amo esa pareja!

Bueno... después de esta pequeña nota... No me queda más que decir ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :)

* * *

Capitulo Uno

El grito desgarrador se volvió a escuchar en toda la sala y Rolf Scamander sintió como trituraban su mano de nuevo. Luna Scamander –Antes Lovegood– apretaba la mano de su esposo como si en eso se le fuera la vida, y es que estaba en trabajo de parto. Los gemelos Scamander llevaban de 8 a 10 horas dándole "problemas" a su madre, más ella simplemente anhelaba ver de una vez por todas a sus tan ansiados hijos. Durante todo ese tiempo, Luna se había aislado un poco del dolor recordando su singular historia de amor de su esposo y ella.

_Era una tarde "soleada" en el norte de Escocia, Luna recién estaba descansando de su ardua tarea. Su padre y ella –Ahora una reconocida bióloga– estaban retrasados en su nueva expedición, investigaban una supuesta nueva especie de Salamandra de hielo en lo más profundo de las húmedas arboledas Escocesas. Su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, no era ya tan joven como para seguir el incansable ritmo a su hija y por esa razón Luna hacía el trabajo de dos; por lo menos hasta que llegara a su campamento el Mago Biólogo, amigo de un amigo, con el que habían contactado. Se llamaba Rolf Scamander y su llegada estaba programada para dentro de media hora. _

–_Luna –dijo Xenophilius mirando gentilmente a su hija– Descansa un momento, querida. Nuestro invitado, el señor Scamander no tardará en llegar y es ya has hecho demasiado por hoy… –frunció el entrecejo examinando la expresión y movimientos cansados de Luna– Él terminará el trabajo de hoy. Ven y te sientas junto a mí. –sonrío palmeando la roca que había a su lado–_

_Ella volteó a ver tiernamente a su padre._

–_Aún puedo seguir con esto. –señaló con un ademán los documentos, reportes, bitácoras y demás que tenía regadas por el amplio escritorio en la tienda– El señor Scamander podrá reemplazarme durante uno o dos días mientras yo tomo un descanso solamente si puede guiarse de nuestras anotaciones. –soltó una risita cansada– Y sabes perfectamente que no somos muy organizados ¿Verdad?_

_Xenophilius se ruborizó ligeramente, riendo con el comentario de su hija y no dijo nada más. En cambio, se quedó viendo con fijación el lugar donde suponía llegaría el nuevo integrante. Él viejo mago se preguntaba cómo sería este biólogo. Por los comentarios que había escuchado, era toda una eminencia en el campo y que había heredado el buen ojo de su abuelo, Newt Scamander –Autor del famoso libro Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos–, para la clasificación y ubicaciones de nuevas especies de animales mágicos. Sinceramente, rogaba a Merlín que así fuera, su hija estaba acabada con ese proyecto. Xenophilius Lovegood lamentaba no contar ya con la fuerza de su juventud._

_Un súbito movimiento captado por la esquina de sus ojos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir perfectamente como aterrizaba una alta figura masculina, se extrañó, la llegada de su invitado no estaba planeado sino hasta dentro de… –Miró su reloj de pulsera– ¡Quince minutos! _

_¡Luna! … –esperó por la contestación de su hija. La figura avanzaba al campamento. – ¿Luna…? –se puso de pie con dificultad, caminando despacio hacia la tienda. Corrió la tela de la entrada viendo a su hija sumergida en lo que suponía sería una redacción. – Alguien nos visita Luna. No estoy seguro de quién pueda ser… –habló con un tono de voz bajo, evitando sacarla de golpe de su concentración._

_A pesar de su cuidado. Luna se sobresaltó derramando sin querer unas gotas de tinta en el pergamino que tenía frente a ella._

_¡¿Qué?! –saltó Luna con una mirada extrañada– ¡Nadie sabe la ubicación de este campamento más que nosotros! –"Y el señor Scamander" añadió en su mente. – Iré a ver quién es, quédate aquí papá. –dijo en tono autoritario alistando su varita. _

_Xenophilius no hizo más que obedecerla. Su hija sabía lo que hacía y estaba orgulloso de que así fuese._

_Luna caminó con la espalda erguida, a pesar de su cansancio, al encuentro con el desconocido. Al principio solo podía distinguir el porte seguro de su visitante, como caminaba hacia ella con los hombros hacía atrás y a zancadas firmes. Luego pudo ver sus rasgos. Era… hermoso… Ella nunca hubiera usado ese calificativo con ningún hombre que hubiera conocido o visto en alguna parte, pero su visitante lo merecía. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus pómulos altos enmarcando unas mejillas recias, la nariz del tamaño adecuado y a fin con su fisonomía. Pero lo más atractivo de él era su sonrisa. Una sonrisa de portada de revista muggle. Dientes alineados, blancos, una sonrisa deslumbrante. Luna pasó saliva cuando el desconocido hizo hacia atrás su cabello rubio, medio rizado, con una mano._

_¿Señorita Lovegood? –preguntó el visitante con una voz profunda, muy profunda, sin perder esa sonrisa._

_Luna asintió bajando la varita como reflejo a la comodidad que emanaba el hombre._

_Así es –le tendió la mano para estrechársela._

_Él miró divertido su mano por unos segundos antes de tomarla con la suya e inclinarse a besar galante el dorso._

_Rolf Scamander a su servicio, señorita Lovegood. –su voz hizo que Luna tuviera escalofríos. – Lamento mucho llegar así. A la hora que no es y en el lugar equivocado. Pero hubo un… pequeño problema con mi anterior traslador y el ministerio me proporcionó este. _

_Luna no dejaba de ver sus ojos, de un profundo gris._

_Como verá, me vi obligado a llegar ahora o nunca. –continuó Rolf. – Espero que a usted y su padre, tengo entendido. –sonrío hacia la figura algo encorvada que estaba lejos, en la tienda. – No le moleste en demasía. _

_Luna sonrió algo vacilante notando que no había soltado su mano._

_Para nada señor Scamander –murmuró suavemente con su tono de voz característico. – Le estábamos esperando de todos modos y su ayuda nos será muy grata en este momento._

_Rolf ladeó la cabeza mirando los azules, grandes, profundos y hermosos ojos de Luna Lovegood, intrigado por la mujer enfrente de él. _

_Me alegro entonces haber llegado oportunamente._

_Luna y Rolf continuaron por un momento más su plática sobre la llegada del segundo, mientras sus ojos llevaban una conversación más significativa, la conversación de dos almas perfectas para amarse._

_Únicamente el viejo mago y padre de Luna, Xenophilius, fue testigo de cómo dos jóvenes corazones se enamoraban sin notarlo._

¡Un poco más señora Scamander! ¡Sólo un poco más! –la voz apresurada del medimago se escuchó justo después del grito de Luna.

Ella, que estaba ya cubierta por una capa de sudor y una mueca de cansancio, hizo lo que pedía, e instantes después se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Rolf olvidó el dolor en su mano, Luna se distrajo de su agotamiento y las enfermeras presentes posaron su mirada en el pequeño milagro de vida que sostenía el medimago.

¡Un varón! –exclamó el profesional con una sonrisa, pasando de inmediato el neonato a la enfermera más cercana, quién se puso en la tarea de lavarlo antes de entregarlo a la madre. – Señora Scamander un esfuerzo más para su segundo hijo, está preparado para nacer. –dijo con suavidad el medimago.

Luna asintió volviendo a la realidad del parto y entregando una vez más todo de sí para ver el segundo angelito del que era madre.

Cuando el bebé nació se escuchó en la sala un llanto más fuerte que el de su hermano gemelo. Todos sonrieron y Luna se dejó caer en la camilla exhausta pero emocionada. Apretó una vez más la mano de su esposo quién fijaba la mirada en sus hijos, él volvió su atención a su esposa con un brillo en los ojos grises.

Te amo Luna… ¡Lo has hecho perfectamente! –susurro besando la frente de su cansada esposa.

Ella asintió sonriendo incapaz de hablar. Esperaron un momento antes de que les llevaran a sus hijos. Dos enfermeras se acercaron acunando en sus brazos los pequeños nuevos miembros de la familia Scamander-Lovegood.

Felicidades señores Scamander –dijo la más baja– Tienen unos preciosos hijos varones.

Los nuevos padres solo pudieron mirar enternecidos a sus diminutos hijos. Luna cargaba al más pequeño, el segundo en nacer. Retiro con sumo cuidado un mechón húmedo de cabello rubio de su frentecita.

Oh mi pequeño… –miró a su esposo y este dejó el otro bebé en brazos de su esposa. – Mis niños… Mis pequeños… –susurró entre lágrimas de alegría.

Rolf miró maravillado a sus hijos y enternecido a su amada esposa.

Gracias a ti están con nosotros…

Luna sonrío besando la frente del primogénito.

Te amo Rolf Scamander –miró a su esposo. – ¡Y tus hijos también te aman! –alzó un poco al segundo en nacer. – Lorcan… –alzó con igual suavidad al primero. – Y Lysander… ¡Te aman! –sonrío.

Rolf y Luna se miraron amándose con los ojos hasta que el pequeño Lorcan lloró un poco. Luna río meciendo a su hijo.

Y así fue como los señores Scamander empezaron de verdad su familia. Con dos pequeños y amados hijos rubios a su cuidado.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	2. Primer Encuentro

Segundo capitulo, espero les guste! :)

* * *

Capitulo dos

.

.

Luna reía divertida viendo a sus dos hijos corretear por el amplio patio de su casa, su esposo Rolf sostenía en su mano uno de esos inventos muggles para grabar, él solo sonreía con la diversión de su familia. Lorcan corría lejos de un pequeño labrador dorado que ladraba emocionado y Lysander se escondía detrás de un arbusto tapando sus risitas con ambas manos sobre su boca.

Los pequeños Scamander, que ahora ya tenían seis años cada uno, a pesar de ser gemelos eran muy diferentes entre sí. Lorcan, quién tenía el cabello unos tonos más claros que su gemelo, era extrovertido, no se avergonzaba fácilmente, era el líder nato entre los dos y era muy difícil ponerle de mal humor o enojarle; aunque Lysander había nacido primero muy pocas veces su hermano "mayor" tomaba las riendas de las muchas travesuras que hacían ideadas por él. Lorcan había heredado los ojos grandes, azules, profundos y de bonitas pestañas de su madre, en cuanto a Lysander, un chico tranquilo, inclinado más a las artes que su hermano e igualmente paciente que su hermano, tenía los ojos de un limpio y brillante gris de su padre. Ambos eran chicos animados y de un humor algo extraño pero divertido debido a la influencia de su madre y su abuelo quién vivía un poco lejos de ellos.

Lorcan blandió una delgada rama contra el cachorro que lo perseguía y grito algo que supusieron sus padres sería un conjuro; Los chicos estaban ansiosos por ingresar a su futura escuela de magia desde que habían tenido aquel accidente en casa de su abuela materna.

_Hacía más o menos un año, la señora Scamander había estado horneando galletas con chispas de chocolate para sus nietos, pero estos, quienes por alguna extraña razón querían que las galletas fueran de colores cambiantes y bailaran hasta su boca se enojaron cuando su abuela les dijo que era mejor no jugar con la comida. Así pues, cuando la Señora Scamander se distrajo, Lorcan susurró a su hermano que intentaran por ellos mismos convertir a las galletas, Lysander estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para seguir a su hermano sin antes cuestionarlo, se encogió de hombros y entre ambos llevaron las galletas a su habitación. Luego de horas intentando los gemelos explotaron a llorar frustrados y solo se calmaron cuando vieron que las galletas hacían exactamente lo que habían deseado. La señora Scamander alarmada ante su llanto corrió por la grande casa hacia ellos llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando vio las galletas multicolores bailando a las bocas de sus nietos._

El grito emocionado de Lysander hizo que todos pegaran un bote sorprendidos. El pequeño rubio señalaba con su dedo índice una sombra de personas que subían las grandes escaleras de entrada de la casa Scamander, Luna y su esposo Rolf quien bajó el aparato muggle que sostenía, se miraron con duda un momento antes de reconocer a las personas que llegaban a su hogar.

Se trataba de Ginny Potter y su hija menor, Lily Luna.

Luna ahogó un pequeño grito emocionado. ¡Su mejor amiga los visitaba por primera vez desde su mudanza a esa casa! ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que con su ahijada!

Rolf sonrió divertido viendo como su esposa salía corriendo a la puerta para recibir a la señora Potter mientras llamaba a los niños dentro de la casa.

— ¡Lysander, Lorcan! —puso sus manos a modo de bocina alrededor de su boca— ¡Niños! Tenemos visitas, entren a casa.

Los gemelos se sonrieron. Les encantaba la Tía Lily y su cabello brillante y rojo, en especial a Lorcan, le divertían el aspecto tan diferente que tenía de su familia. Así que haciendo caso a la orden de su padre los hermanos corrieron dentro, dejando en el patio al pequeño perro.

En la sala se escuchaban los saludos de Luna y Ginny.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó alto la pelirroja mientras la rubia la abrazaba fuertemente— ¿Cómo estás? —no perdía la sonrisa deslumbrante de su rostro.

— ¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Perfectamente! —Luna rio separándose a ver a su amiga de toda la vida— ¡Tendrías que haberme avisado que venías! Pero me has dado una sorpresa genial —la rubia volvió a reír— ¡Y has traído a la pequeña Lily!

La susodicha se escondió un poco tras las piernas de su madre al escuchar su nombre, la señora con los grandes ojos azules le resultaba vagamente familiar, no sabía de qué, pero su naturaleza de niña tímida le hacía esconderse ante extraños.

Luna se agachó a la altura de la pequeña Lily Luna.

— Hola preciosa —dijo ella con su gran sonrisa— Mí nombre es Luna soy tu madrina. No me recordarás, ¡pero yo a ti sí! —rio— Te vi cuando apenas eras una nena de un mes de nacida —Luna tomó casi con timidez la manita de Lily y la pequeña Potter no hizo más que sonreír ampliamente ante la señora rubia que le empezaba a agradar.

Cuando Lily salía detrás de las piernas de su madre y mostraba su dulce rostro infantil entraron por la sala los dos pequeños Scamander seguidos de su padre. La reacción de los gemelos fue diferente al ver a la niña.

Lysander ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad por el tono de cabello pelirrojo de la pequeña, preguntándose cómo es que alguien tan pequeño podría tener un cabello tan brillante y divertido igual al de Tía Ginny. Lorcan, al contrario de su hermano torció el gesto ante la intrusa en su casa y se mostró hosco.

Rolf habló al oído a sus dos hijos.

— Acérquense a saludar a su tía Ginny y ella —miró tiernamente a Lily— Es su prima Lily, ¿Recuerdan a la diminuta bebé que hace tiempo fuimos a ver?

Los gemelos lo miraron con duda. Lysander asintió emocionado al recordar una visita al enorme edificio blanco cuando apenas tenían tres años.

Ginny sonrió viendo a los pequeños gemelos.

— Lily, ellos son Lorcan y Lysander, son tus primos. Juega con ellos mientras hablo con tía Luna y Rolf ¿De acuerdo? —Lily asintió comprendiendo a su madre y jugó con sus manos mientras los tres adultos iban hacia la sala.

Lily miró extrañada a los dos niños frente a ella, uno el reflejo del otro.

— Hola… —murmuró tímidamente.

— ¡Hola! —se apresuró Lysander a saludarla— Yo soy Lysander, él es mi hermano Lorcan. Somos gemelos, por eso lucimos iguales. —el pequeño sonrió orgulloso de su explicación.

— Yo soy Lily Luna o Lilu como me dice mi hermano James —la niña miró más animada al rubio que había hablado.

Lorcan se había mantenido en silencio durante el intercambio, contemplando a la nueva "prima" como si fuera un nuevo juguete, midiendo la capacidad de ella para juegos, bromas y demás. Algo en la expresión de Lily lo hizo sonreír y asentir para sí.

— Lilu me parece un nombre bonito. —comentó Lorcan hablando con Lily por primera vez. — Pero me gusta más… —miró su color de cabello— Pelirroja —rio— ¡Te luce!

Lily se habría molestado de no ser por el tono amistoso con que dijo eso el pequeño, en cambio se ruborizó mirando fijamente los mismos ojos azules que vio en Luna calcados con exactitud en el rostro de Lorcan, él esbozó una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y las mejillas de la pelirroja tomaron un color más intenso.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar con nosotros al patio? —continuó Lorcan— Tenemos una nueva mascota…

— ¡Se llama Sam! —esta vez habló Lysander, completando la frase de su hermano gemelo, algo que siempre habían hecho.

La pequeña Potter rio.

— ¡Sí! —asintió.

Lorcan tomó su mano mientras Lysander salía corriendo fuera. Lily bajó la mirada caminando a su paso.

En ese momento, con la sonrisa de Lorcan y la mirada brillante de Lily, empezó a vivir la historia entre un rubio y una pelirroja.

* * *

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
